


Отклик

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отклик

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен OOC.

Глядя на маятник в часах, Георик думает, что вся жизнь — это отклик на что-то.  
Оно раз за разом выводит из равновесия, заставляя реагировать.  
Принимать решения, отвечать, не пребывая в вакууме.  
Не спать, подобно гомункулу в колбе, но отзываться на каждое событие.  
Над ухом гудит камертон. Поставь его на полую поверхность — звук станет громче.  
Точно также внутренний голос Георика откликается, спорит с мыслями, не дает уснуть.  
Точно также отзывается что-то внутри, в глубине — иная, незнакомая Георику суть. Или сущность.  
Что будет, когда колебания его души совпадут с другой?  
Георик думает, сможет ли себя сохранить. Сможет ли сохранить их обоих.  
Камертон гудит сильнее. Георик закрывает глаза.  
Скрытая сущность молчит, но память хранит все. Предупреждает об опасности, намекая, что однажды в зеркале он увидит не себя.  
Камертон звучит угрожающе. Георик качает головой.  
К чему бы ни толкала судьба, он подготовится к этому дню.


End file.
